Not A Romantic Person
by Pucchan09
Summary: 8018 alert! /(*o*)/ Of course Hibari Kyouya is not a romanticist... But Yamamoto loves him, anyway. FLUFF!


**TITLE**: Not A Romantic Person

**GENRE**: There were no SAP/FLUFF? Okay, Romance/Humor, then.

**PAIRING**: 8018

**RATING**: K

**WARNING**: Boys love (duh, isn't that obvious? LOL) and some cursings.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :") It belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

**Not A Romantic Person**

_**Prologue**_

Yamamoto Takeshi always knows that his lover, Hibari Kyouya, is absolutely not romantic. Moreover, he seems to _hate_ romance ー or fluffiness, or sweet-little-things, or herbivore-related-whatever. He is just a natural born predator, very strong ー and _very dangerous_ ー one, indeed. Not that he complains about that of course (their 'night activities' are always exciting and pleasurable, thanks to Hibari's... er, _eagerness_), but being a romantic person himself, it's not the first time Yamamoto Takeshi hopes that someday Hibari would be a little nicer to him...

* * *

_**Sunday, December 25: 02.57**_

Yamamoto woke up a little earlier in the morning that day. By 'a little', this meant when the birds were still asleep and the sky was still dark blue. He glanced at the alarm-clock on the nightstand. The glow in the dark said it was three a.m.

He smiled happily and turned to face his lover. The unruffled, soft black hair was the only one he could see from his lover's body ー the rest of it was hidden behind the cover. Yamamoto couldn't help but frowned. His lover was still asleep.

Of course he knew that Hibari was not a morning person, much in contrary to himself, but hey! Today's Christmas, dammit! So, always being a brave soldier he was, he stroked his lover's hair gently, and whispered to him, "Hey, wake up, beautiful. Merry Christmas!"

Faint grunts came from under the cover. "Go away," the raven said, wriggled to cover himself more.

Yamamoto pouted. "But Kyouyaaa~... This is Christmas! Christmas! You should wake up and hug your lover and kiss him so we can have a glorious morning sex... No, that's not the point," Yamamoto spaced out a little while, then continued, "...whatever! Today's Christmas so wake up! Let's get up and..."

Suddenly the cover parted, showing his sleepy lover's face. Yamamoto beamed. "...good! Now let's..."

Hibari gave him a death glare after did a quick glance to the nightstand. "It is _fucking three o'clock in the morning, you fucking moron herbivore!"_ he shouted, "You really have the guts to wake me up!"

Yamamoto sensed a wave of danger ー his lover already had had his tonfas ー so he took his pillows as a shield from the very-angry-skylark.

"Uwaaah!" he squealed (manly, thank you very much) as he dodged his lover's tonfas-combo-attacks with poor pillows. "I'm sorry! ー akh! ー I'm sorry little kitten, seriously!"

The attacks stopped. Yamamoto let out a sigh, before turned down his shield... Just so he could see the skylark glaring at him more dangerously than before.

"What did you call me just now?" the skylark hissed, his brows twitched.

_Awh crap, _Yamamoto thought, biting his lower lip. He's in trouble now. "I... I mean... Oh, come on Kyouya! We've fucked each other for... what now, six years? You don't have to be such a prude in front of _me_! You can call me your puppy whenever you feel it, I swear I won't laugh at you! Don't you think it's romantic?"

Oh well, his lover seemed unconvinced ー his brows were still twitching, his cheeks were so red, and he had already let out his hedgehog. Yamamoto held his breath.

"Take your sword, moron..." the skylark growled, his tonfas had been spiky at the moment, "...in _six fucking_ second, or I'll bite you to death!"

Hearing that, Yamamoto jumped out of bed and hurriedly looking for his sword, while his 'little kitten' started to count backwards...

...so yeah, they finally spent their Christmas morning in such a fuss.

* * *

**_Saturday,_ _February 14: 17.36_**

"What do you think you're doing, herbivore?" Hibari sneaked in to their kitchen, where his lover was busy over something.

Yamamoto turned to look at him, smiled, and pecked his lips.

"Well... Just what I look like doing, actually?" he asked playfully after he released his lover.

Hibari pouted a little, then scoffed. "Whatever. I don't care."

"Aaaw, Kyouyaaa~.." Yamamoto frowned, "You actually don't know what I am doing here?" he waved his whisk that covered in batter while the other hand in his hip.

Of course Hibari knew. "No," he said without care, pulled out a chair and sat elegantly, helping himself with a cup of green tea.

Yamamoto let out a long, dramatical sigh. "Well, I'll give you a clue! You know what, today's February 14. February 14!" he repeated the date purposely, winking at his lover.

Hibari snorted. "Of course I know it, idiot. Do not equate me with _your kinds_."

"But Kyou-nyaaa~" Yamamoto purred ("Stop making a disgusting sound like cats mating!" Hibari growled) playfully, "Today we should celebrate something, shouldn't we?"

Hibari couldn't help but rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, we should go for a date and spend much money on cakes, flowers, cards, chocolates, and other herbivorous things? I assure you none of them interest me, herbivore, and if you dare to even think of give them to me, _or cook something-chocolate-related,_ I'll bite you to death. St. Valentine is herbivore's day, not mine." Then he sipped his green tea calmly, half expected his lover would persuade him or whined or anything.

But Yamamoto just chuckled, finally put down his chocolate batter. "I know that, Kyouya," he said gently, leaned forward to face the former Namimori's Disciplinary Committee's leader. "I know St. Valentine's not your day, even though it's so romantic! But no, what I was trying to imply is _our_ day."

Hibari looked absentmindedly at him for a second, and Yamamoto took his chance to peck his lover's cheek. "Happy seventh anniversary, dear love," he whispered in a sing-song voice, smiled happily while doing so.

He saw red tint creeped on Hibari's cheek, and before the raven could do anything silly ー or dangerous, Hibari could be _very dangerous_ when he is embarrassed, really ー Yamamoto had already captured his lips, kissed him gently. After a moment, his lover eagerly kissed him back, and their usual dominating plays began.

They parted after a few minutes, panted and breathless, but still holding each other, not letting their lovers go. They kissed again several times.

_"Anniversario felice, il mio amore*," _Yamamoto finally released his lover's lips, staring at Hibari with his beautiful golden eyes while whispering, his fingers caressed the raven's pink cheek. _"Ora e per sempre, io ti amerò per sempre,**" _he kissed his lovers again.

Yamamoto felt Hibari's lips curled up into an almost-smile between their kisses before he mumbled, as soft as the wind,

"Happy anniversary, herbivore."

Much to Yamamoto's conjectures, they did not spend their February 14 on a date, watching movies, and having super-romantic dinner at expensive five-stars restaurant ー his skylark _hated_ crowds with passion.

But, when Hibari finally released him, took the chocolate batter (which was forgotten by Yamamoto, actually ー who will remember such thing when you have already had passionate make-out with your loved one?) and started to lick it purposefully while purring, "This _thing_ is actually pretty good. We do not want to waste it, do we?" then winked seductively, well... Yamamoto knew he couldn't beg anything better to celebrate their anniversary.

* * *

_**Monday, April 23: 22.45 - Tuesday, April 24: 00.05**_

Yamamoto opened the door and entered his apartment, stumbling. The sun had sunk into horizon for hours ago, leaving the sky in the dark shades of indigo. He let out a heavy sigh.

His job as a left hand man of Vongola The Tenth was never easy. Sometimes he needs to use his sword. Sometimes he needs to negotiate with some scary guys that very willing to have his head. Sometimes he just needs to laugh his ass off and let them go.

But also, in very rare occasions, there were moments when he feels tired and what he really need is just go home and cuddle with his lover. That day was one of those moments. Even the fact that the next day he didn't have to go for work didn't lighten his mood a bit.

"I'm home," he muttered wearily, expecting no one to answer. He knew that his lover wasn't home yet; the lamps were off when he entered the house. Hibari was very busy lately; his foundation seemed to face some problems. The swordsman took his shoes off and sighed, staring at those things remorsefully. The shoes were kind of new ー he bought them a week ago ー and he really liked the model, but thanks to Gokudera's 'New&Improved! Super Dynamites Bombasta' and Bianchi's (deathly) pizzas, the toe caps were _burnt_.

He definitely needed a new pair of shoes now. Cursing, he threw the poor shoes to the garbage and walked towards the bathroom to take a quick bath.

It didn't take too long for Yamamoto to drowse as soon as his tired body touched the bed, but somewhere between his abstract dream and his half awake state, he thought (or imagined) someone was talking to him. He could not hear his (because he was sure it was a man) voice clearly, as if they were separated by a thick, transparent layer; but Yamamoto felt that the voice was familiar to him.

The voice was calling his name.

"What? I can't hear you!" he answered, screaming from the top of his lungs, but strange ー his voice didn't come out at all.

He listened carefully, trying to hear what the other person would say.

_...birthday, herbivore, _the person's said, but it was a mere whisper, as soft as the wind gusts or something, before suddenly disappeared.

Yamamoto smiled. Now he knew why the voice sounded so familiar to him. It was very similar to his dearest's, the only person he'd ever allowed to enter his life aside from his old man, Hibari Kyouya.

...but strangely enough, he also felt that someone had kissed his forehead briefly. Maybe he was dreaming, though.

* * *

_**Tuesday, April 24: 11.44**_

When Yamamoto opened his eyes the next day, he was laying on the bed alone. It was not surprising, though ー the sun was already shone brightly outside. He knew Hibari was always leaving for work at 7 a.m, so he only let out a sigh while realized he just missed his chance to see his lover (and had an awesome morning sex) that day.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. The numbers 11.45 were seen on the display, but something next to the clock had caught his eyes. He elongated his arms to reach it.

It was a note from the Cloud Guardian.

_Corso***, 5 pm. Gotta get you new shoes._

_(PS: turn your fucking phone on)_

That's it. There was no 'happy birthday', no kiss emoticons, no heart drawing. It was really Hibari-style. He stared at the small note fondly, giggling like a teenager in his first love. He couldn't help it, really. His lover was always too cute.

* * *

_**Saturday, May 5: 8.34**_

Yamamoto skulked, carefully carrying his guitar and tip-toeing into the study room where his lover was sinking in his new books. He took a peek from the crack between the bookshelves. The Cloud Guardian was studying something like two-thousand-pages-scientific-journal solemnly, his brows furrowed in anticipation and his lips pouted in all seriousness. A wire reading glasses perched on his nose.

He looked ultra-sexy.

Yamamoto gaped for seconds, trying his best not to drool. He knew his lover had some pheromone-issues (all his sexiness were the authentic proofs for this), but still, he couldn't help but wonder why on earth someone as awesome as Hibari Kyouya had fallen for _him, _a mere baseball maniac who loves sports, not good at math, likes sushi more than Italian pasta, and a (natural-born) airhead. He shook his head in disbelieve, smiling.

He cleared his throat, tuned the guitar once, and started to hum.

The sound of guitar was echoing throughout the room.

"_Hmmm_," he hummed, walking towards the skylark who had jolted and now staring irritably at Yamamoto. "Happ... Hap hap hap, happy birthday to yeah, happy birthday to yeahhh," Yamamoto rapped a little (Hey, improvement is a cool thing, bro!), strummed his guitar with gusto. "Happy birdday, happy birdday, happy birddaaaaa~y, dear Kyouyeaaaaah ー WHOOPS KYOUYA THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Yamamoto cried, dodging a two-thousand-pages-scientific-journal which had been thrown to his head a second ago by the angry skylark.

"Get out!" Hibari hissed, the vein popped on his forehead. "_Now_." He threatened the swordsman with another (very-thick, hardcover) books.

Yamamoto had stuck out his tongue to the raven before ran for his life. Seriously, serenading your lover was supposed to be romantic, but under one condition: Your lover was definitely not Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

_**Sunday,**_ _**June 24: 10.30**_

Yamamoto gripped his orange juice's cup nervously, staring at nothing from his seat in the park bench. He glanced at his phone cell (he already did that fifty times a minute ago), waiting that damn thing to buzz.

But no, a minute (and fifty-six glances) later, that thing remained stubbornly silent.

"Argh," he growled since the beating of his heart racing faster. "This is not good. Where the fuck is he?" he sighed heavily, his hand touched the little bulge on his jacket to calm his heart down.

_I wonder how he would react if I asked him... _he thought. He really, really, loved Hibari Kyouya, his first and only crush in his life, and seven years lived with him did not make his love faded ー if it was possible, his love kept growing, so much that he didn't know what to do with his feeling. He loved him; he loved sleeping with him, making love with him, having breakfast-lunch-dinner with him, watching horror movies with him, fighting with him, playing some mafia games with him... For everything they'd been done together, he did not mind if he had to repeat these dully, ordinary activities, as long as Hibari's on his side.

And then he felt something cold touched her neck back.

His instinct won. Without thinking, he threw whatever in his hand that moment like a professional baseball player to his enemy behind, ducked his attacks, and turned to face his enemy, got ready to fight...

...however, standing rigidly in front of him was the very famous Cloud Guardian of Vongola Decimo, his eyes were gazing fiery at his little prey, his jaw stiffened, and ー worst of all ー his tonfas were gripped readily in his hands.

Yeah, he was staring at his lover ー no, at his _very-wet-and-angry-lover_.

"Uwah!" Yamamoto squealed (gentlemanly, mind you), "Kyouya! You've surprised me!" he yelled happily at his lover, his heart was beating faster. But the raven did not seem very happy to see him... and he wore a white yellow-stained-shirt.

"Wh- why are you so wet, anyway..?" Yamamoto stuttered, watching his lover let out an annoyed sigh.

Then he glanced at a guilty cup of orange juice in Hibari's feet, which was thrown by him just a moment ago ('like a pro baseball player!' He bolted the statement proudly). He blanched.

He just threw _a cup of fucking orange juice_ to his (very dangerous, strong, and killer) lover! And now, his lover braced, gripping his spiky tonfas and grinning dangerously at Yamamoto.

"You really had the guts to piss me off, plant-eater," Hibari glared at him like truly predators hunting their poor little prey. The black aura was radiating behind him.

Yamamoto stepped backward spontaneously.

"OhGodbabei'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" he blabbed quickly, hands in front of him as a shield from the dangerous creature.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Sword." Hibari commanded from his gritted teeth, ready to attack.

Yamamoto cringed. "No! Please Kyouya, listen to mー aaah!" he dodged his lover's attacks. Hibari didn't spare him much time before continued to attack him mercilessly. "No, no, please, seriously, not today," Yamamoto begged, gave the angry skylark the best puppy look he'd ever mustered.

Kyouya twitched his brows. "And why not?" he said without much curiosity, all while keep attacking the baseball maniac.

Yamamoto dodged his attacks expertly (hey, living with Hibari for seven years was not for nothing!) and muttered, "Please forgive me, _Sir_. You can't expect me to do nothing when you threatened my neck back with your tonfa like before... not that I knew it was you, of course!" he added quickly.

"But you're the one who texted me to go to this damned park, plant-eater," Hibari stated calmly, gave his lover one hit in every word he said.

"Yeahー" dodged, "ーIー" dodged, "ーwasー" leaned to the left, "ーspacingー" leaned to the right, "ーoutー" leaned backward, "ーsowwy!"

"Bad excuse, you failed," Hibari grinned before wearing his Vongola Gear.

Sensing more danger, Yamamato let his guts take control and jumped on the Cloud Guardian ー without thinking ー to deter him using his Vongola Gear.

They rolled on the lawn for minute; Hibari kept struggling from Yamamoto's strong grips all while they're busy to try knocking others down...

...but in the end, Yamamoto won. He topped Hibari, holding his hands up, to prevent him doing something seriously dangerous ー like biting him to death, for example.

"Fuck! Let me go, herbivore!" Hibari snapped, very unhappy with his now situation. Well, he could be a happy and good bottom, but... not in this kind of situation. He struggled once more, kicking and revolting under Yamamoto's strong grips.

"No! Unless you promise to hear whatever I'll say," Yamamoto answered stubbornly, a growl slipped from his throat.

Hibari stared him for a second or two, before he grunted, "Fine. Say it."

Yamamoto had let out a sigh before released his hands, but he hadn't got off of his lover's body yet. Instead, he snuggled on Hibari's neck and kissed him there.

Hibari blushed. "What the hell are you doing, stupid plant-eater?" he struggled, "Get off, _now_!"

"Nah," his lover stated calmly.

Now even Hibari could feel Yamamoto's fast heartbeat (aside from his fastening heartbeat). He blushed harder before whispering, "This is public area, you baseball maniac. I mean... We must not do bedroom things _in here_." He coughed awkwardly. "Err... Home?"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Who said we'll do _anything_ here? You pervert," he teased the skylark lovingly.

"I'm not!" Hibari yelled, his face as red as tomatoes, started to fidget again.

Yamamoto laughed harder, "Yeah, babe, sorry," he whispered softly. Hibari could hear him released a sigh before he felt his lover hold him tighter, his heart was beating even faster. He couldn't see the Rain Guardian's face, but he knew he might wear a serious face right that moment.

"I love you," he heard Yamamoto whispered in his ear, as soft as the rain, after a moment. "So much, that I don't know what to do with my self if I were to lose you. So much, that I realized my life was nothing without you. So much, that I hope you will always beside me, until both of us get old, bald, and weak... So much, that I hope you will accompany the rest my dull life in my side."

There was a pause, before finally Yamamoto mumbled, "And that's why, I know you are the only one I want to spend my life with. Hibari Kyouya... _Will you marry me?_"

There were no much chances of Hibari loss for words during his lifetime. One he could remember was that moment when his mother left him alone, but it's not a very good memory to remember. Another better moment, that was the first time he met a certain half-naked stupid baseball maniac in the locker room, exposing his sturdy muscles and well-formed body. On another chances, well, when Yamamoto for the first time said that he loved him, seven years ago on Namimori Senior High's rooftop, after very exhausting and full of sexual tension fights.

But, never before in his life, he stunned like that moment. His lips were stubbornly silent, couldn't stand to form anything aside a gape. His words seemed stuck in his throat, so all he could do was staring at the very blue sky above them, all while he memorized that precious moment ー the way Yamamoto breathed on top of him, the heat of his skin, the way he held him, the smell of his hair, anything ー until his lover got off of him and stared at him.

"Hibari Kyouya," he called his name, his thumb gently caressed his cheek. A faint smile, not like a stupid grin he always wears every time, was painted on his face. Hibari could see his hazel eyes was staring at his; so gently, so full of love, and so warm ー it burnt him inside, and he knew, that he will always drawn to those eyes. Hibari didn't realize that he had dazed, until Yamamoto chuckled nervously at him and teased, "Hey, I'm still waiting, you know. For your answer."

Hibari let out a sigh, but smiled nevertheless. It was a genuine, pure smile that came from happiness, joy, and gratefulness.

"You silly herbivore," he said, as gentle as breeze, and stroked his lover's brow lovingly. He paused for a moment, before whispered, his cheeks blushed, "Do as your wish."

Yamamoto bit his lower lip nervously, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Is that a yes?" he asked, unsure.

Hibari rolled his eyes, pushing the swordsman from his body, and rising from his lying position to sit ー but he couldn't hide the blush on his cheek, neither his faint smile. "I said do as your wish. I'm hungry, let's go home."

Yamamoto released a nervous giggle, and shook his head. "So then I'll interpret that as a _yes..._" He couldn't help glancing at his lover, looking for rejection. However, his doubt was cleared when the skylark finally kissed him.

This moment, Hibari kissed him gently ー a faint lust, but mostly _love_. He slung his arms to the swordsman's neck and deepened their kiss, not caring they were still on public's area (the area had been 'sterilized' when Hibari came, though). It took them a few minutes to finally end their kiss.

"You're too noisy," Hibari mumbled to the swordsman's lips after sharing some wonderful kisses, his fingers caressing his lover's back neck. "Isn't that clear enough? Yes, plant-eater, I wouldn't mind hunting and preying at you until boredom do us apart." Then he gave his lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

Yamamoto let out a relieve laughter, his hazel eyes were sparkling in true joy. There was a pause when they were merely staring at each other for seconds, not moving nor talking, but admiring their lovers and thinking how lucky they were for having such a wonderful partner.

Yamamoto was the one who broke the stillness. "Thank you," he giggled, kissing the raven on his forehead. Happiness had already burst in his heart. "Thank you, thank you," he singsonged. "Please take care of me, from now on until my death, okay?" Then he reached his jacket pocket to retrieve a purple box ring. He flicked the box open; showing the plain, traditional ring inside.

Hibari blushed even harder when his lover finally released the band from its box and slipped it to his ring finger, all while he gazed at him lovingly. "I love you," the swordsman said, every words he said was full of sincerity, "And I would gladly be the prey if you were my predator."

"Surely you have some masochist sides in you," Hibari commented, but the Rain Guardian was merely chuckling. He stared at the new ring in his finger; a part of him couldn't believe he belonged to someone now. He'd always been being a free, solitude person who lived and fought alone, but now...

Then he looked closely at the ring. It turned out that the ring wasn't utmost plain; it was engraved with words he didn't recognize the meaning.

"What does it mean?" Hibari stared at the words engraved at his new ring with a mild curiosity.

Yamamoto coughed before he said, in a low voice, "It says _'Forever Mine'_," he answered, the blush now creeped on his cheeks.

Hibari averted his eyes from the ring to look at his fiancé. "And what language is that?"

Yamamoto stared intently at his shoes, as if they had grown up bigger or something. "Err... It's Old English," he finally answered.

Hibari couldn't help but snorted. "Huh, a romanticist aren't you. But why Old English? We both are Japanese, you dumb."

Now Yamamoto fidgeted uncomfortably at his seat on the lawn, his eyes were staring at every where but the Cloud Guardian. He coughed again. "I got the idea from JRR Tolkien's series," he whispered sheepishly, now his ears were as red as his cheeks. "Er... Not that The Dark Lord's Rings were engraved with those words, of course!" he added quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm... I think 'One Ring to Rule Them All' are... ingratiating words," Hibari murmured, pretending to observe his band closely.

Yamamoto sulked, averted his eyes from Hibari and puffed his cheeks in dejected. "You can't possibly thought that those words were appropriate for wedding, can you? You sure are the most unromantic person alive in this entire universe," he scowled before starting to pick the grass thoughtfully.

Hibari grinned. Teasing his herbivore was always pleasurable for him, and he could do that all day long... but no, even though the idea was interesting, he had more interesting idea to spend the rest of the day. He poked his fiancé's puffed cheek with his index finger. "Stop wearing that face. Now, let's get up and go home. I am hungry..." he demanded before pressed his lips on Yamamoto's cheek, making the Rain Guardian all flushed and grinned foolishly, certainly had forgotten what happened two seconds ago.

They both got up from the lawn, but before they could walk for another step, Hibari stated calmly, "...and after that, maybe we can do... _something acrobatics_ to burn the fat? You choose the methods. I prefer another tonfas-related, though."

Yamamoto laughed, twining his little finger to the raven's and swinging their hands back and forth. "But I prefer bed-related, babe. It is... healthier." Yamamoto winked at him.

Hibari snorted, hid his true smile. All the way back home, he couldn't help but stealing glances at his new ring and his very-happy fiancé.

* * *

_**Saturday, November 17: 17.00**_

Yamamoto was standing in front of Mr. Talbot, staring at him nervously while the old man was asking solemnly to his lover next to him (Yamamoto had a strong suspicion that the old man sneakily glanced at a little note on his hand, though how in the world he could read through that blindfold was the biggest mystery for him), "Do you, Hibari Kyouya, take Yamamoto Takeshi to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health...ー Oh this is so sappy! Wait!ー" he cursed, shamelessly removed his blindfold so he could read his cheat note clearly, cleared his throat, and continued, "ー...and to love and to cherish 'till death do you apart, it says." The old man looked up at the Cloud Guardian. "Well, you want it or not, lad?"

Yamamoto resisted the urge to laugh. Seriously, it was really a great idea to not invite so many people to their wedding (actually it was just the three of them, Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kusakabe now). He gazed at his lover, who snorted and waved his hand uncaringly.

"Of course no," the raven said as if it was very obvious. "Who made those awful vows? Sheesh. But yeah, I don't mind to have him as my prey, though."

Mr. Talbot nodded in agreement. "I got it from google," he squeezed the cheat note easily and threw it to his back without much care before facing Hibari, "Well, good lad. You're realistic enough, just not like some youngsters-in-love nowadays. Huh," he grunted.

"Ahahaogh," Yamamoto managed to disguise his laughter into coughs. He bit his lower lip. _This is too fucking funny, _he thought. Somewhere behind his back he could hear a long sigh ー maybe Tsuna, he didn't turn to make sure, though.

The old man turned to see him. "And you, Yamamoto Takeshi? Will you take Hibari Kyouya to be your wedded husband, and... whatever its consequences?"

Yamamoto stopped his internal laughter and gazed solemnly at the blushing skylark. "Yes, I do. I will always love him, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse... For this day forward, until he bites me to death, or until any more natural death do us apart." He caressed the smaller man's cheek, staring amusedly at a new trail of blush on Hibari's ear.

Mr. Talbot clapped his hands, "Nobody has any objection right? Good! Now you two! Exchange your rings fast so we can move on to the next event: P-A-R-T-Y! Yeah!" The old man had already fled away when the grooms took other's hand and slipped the identical rings into their spouse's.

Yamamoto giggled, watching the skylark muttered darkly about "stupid old man" and "not having his tonfas in his own wedding ceremony is just the most ridiculous idea ever".

"Now now, Kyouya," he calmed the raven down, "It's okay. It was funny, though." He leaned forward to peck Hibari's nose.

Hibari snorted irritably. "That was not a proper way to kiss your husband, you know," he pretended to scold the swordsman.

Yamamoto grinned from ear to ear, winking at the blue-eyed man. "Oh? Then please teach me, Sir."

Hibari's eyes had glinted dangerously for a moment before jumped to Yamamoto, pushed the swordsman to the wall behind them, and kissed him passionately like a predator devouring its prey. Yamamoto kissed him back; his tongue battling with Hibari's to explore other's mouth, his hands moved souther...

"Mmmh," he heard the skylark mumbled. He captured Hibari's jaw and started to nip his jawline to his ear...

Suddenly behind them, Yamamoto could hear the sound of Gokudera yelling, "Arrrrrrghhhh, this is so frustrating! Go get room, you two! Now!"

They parted, panted ー all flushed and red ー and turned to see their abandoned audience. Their poor audiences were fidgeting on their seats, staring at their shoes or ceiling with interest (even Reborn had taken his fedora off and used it to cover his face).

Well, honestly, they had forgotten them.

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. "Ahahaha... Um... Thank you for... coming, I guess?" his voice trailed off. He coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and grinning like a true idiot.

A sigh, then Hibari decided to interfere. He dragged the grinning man on his sleeve effortlessly, not caring about others. "Let's go. Your annoying friend's suggestion is... rather intriguing," he smirked at the flushed Gokudera.

Yamamoto snickered, "Okay! Buh-bye, friends!" He waved his free hand to the annoyed audience and, like a true man he was, let Hibari carried him in a princess style.

Still grinning (creepily), the idiotic couple finally walked out of the church.

...

The room was suddenly silent.

A minute later, there was a sob heard. They turned to look at the Cloud Guardian's right hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya, who was sobbing at his heart content. "Kyou-san will be a good wife," he stated proudly, sneezing his nose to a flowery, ruffled pink handkerchief, "Ah! I am so proud of him."

A chill went down to Tsuna's body. "I'm... not sure about that, though," he mumbled to himself. "He's waaaaaay too _scary_."

Gokudera clenched his fists, exclaiming, "I will definitely not gonna babysit their kids. Nuuuh-uh!"

The four of them staring at each other, trying to imagine the scary combination of the idiot, natural-born assassin with the blood thirst, fighting maniac. They shivered.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Yamamoto smiled in utter happiness as he ran his fingers to stroke the sleeping Cloud Guardian's silky black hair in his arms. He watched the smaller man exhaled and inhaled in rhythmical tone, his face looked pale and peaceful as he slept. He ran his finger down to Hibari's back and kissed him gently on his forehead, then scooped him to put the sleeping man on his chest. He liked the warm, less-dangerous, and soft feeling Hibari had when he was sleeping, and how Hibari's heartbeats seemed to mimic his was the most reassuring thing in the world ー a simple proof that his most precious person was still alive. Hibari wriggled a little, but didn't resist. Yamamoto knew his husband could easily awakened ー even the sound of leaves falling would definitely wake him up ー so he placed his palm on the skylark's shoulder-blade softly, caressing it until he felt Hibari relaxed on top of him.

Yamamoto took a deep breath, for millionth time wondering what on earth he had done till he got so lucky; his husband, his one and true love, now sleeping in his arms, all warm and _fragile_ and safe. He smiled gratefully while looking at the sleeping skylark. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so lovable.

He closed his eyes, letting out a blithe sigh to the former Namichuu's Disciplinary Committee's hair.

Hibari Kyouya may not be the most romantic person on earth. He may not be good on words, or sweet little things, or sweet actions. He may not give him chocolates on Valentine's Day, he may forget their anniversary, he may not the biggest fan of sappy love songs like any normal people do...

...But, the way Hibari looked at him,

...the way he smiled to him,

...the way he caressed his brows,

...the way he held him,

...the way he remembered about the smallest things like what kind of shampoo Yamamoto would like or always bought Yamamoto's favorite cereals even though he didn't like the taste...

Well, Yamamoto knew that he was loved.

.

.

.

.end.

* * *

**Notes:**

*) _Anniversario felice, il mio amore _: Happy anniversary, my love

**) _Ora e per sempre, io ti amerò per sempre _: Now and forever, I will always love you.

(as you may have guessed, I am neither an English speaker nor an Italian. So, feel free to correct me. ;D)

***) Corso: _The Via del Corso (ancient Via Lata, the urban stretch of Via Flaminia), commonly known as the Corso, is a main street in the historical centre of Rome. It is remarkable for being absolutely straight in an area characterised by narrow meandering alleys and small piazzas. It is also an important shopping street for tourists and locals alike_ (Wikipedia, 2012).

(...anyway, did I mention before that the setting was in Rome, Italy? :3)

Credits for: bible article /sample-wedding-vows, thank you for such a rooomantic wedding vow! :")

And of course, thousand thanks to you for reading this sappy fic! I will gladly appreciate any comments, critics, and suggestions so I can write better in the future.

Arigatou gozaimasu! *waves hand*


End file.
